My Obsession
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Ketika cinta dan obsesi tak bisa dibedakan. Siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar? Siapa si protagonis dan siapa si antagonis. Hanya FF. Pemilihan peran bukan berdasarkan siapa yang disuka dan tidak disuka. Untukmu Angela Han eonnie. Moga suka. KiHyun. KyuHyuk. M for content. 2 shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**You are my obsession**

**My fetish**

**My religion**

**My confusion**

**My confession**

**The one I want tonight**

**You are my obsession**

**The question**

**And conclution**

**You are... You are... You are**

**My fetish You are**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari dimana angin bertiup pelan, diam-diam dan malu-malu. Dua anak sedang asyik bermain pasir di taman bermain yang sepi pengunjung. Mereka terlihat seumuran, tapi anak yang berambut hitam pekat terlihat lebih menjaga anak yang berambut coklat terang.

"Haaaahh Kyu lelah..."

Si rambut hitam langsung menatap lekat si rambut coklat yang memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan Kyu. "Mau Bummie belikan air?"

Kyu menggeleng pada si bocah berambut hitam kelam alias Bummie. Kyu malah berdiri lalu menarik tangan Bummie, mengajaknya berlari. Bummie sama sekali tak menolak, ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik. Malah diam-diam ia mengembangkan senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada siapapun, menatap tautan tangan kecil mereka.

Sampai di sebuah taman dimana angin di sini bertiup lebih berani membuat udara segar menguar di manapun. Kyu tak melepaskan tangan Bummie. Kini ia menarik tangan itu untuk sama sama berbaring di atas rerumputan segar, menatap cahaya kelap kelip yang terlihat di atas mereka, cahaya matahari yang menelusup pada dedaunan rimbun.

"Indah kan Bummie..."

Bummie mengangguk meski sebenarnya yang dilihat Kyu berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya. Bummie sedang asyik memandangi wajah Kyu. 'Malaikat' bisik Bummie dalam hatinya. Kyu memang bagai malaikat baginya. Malaikat yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Kyu menoleh dan memberikan senyum polosnya pada Bummie. "Semoga kita bisa begini terus ya Bummie. Aku senang punya teman untukku berbagi semuanya."

Bummie mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, sampai kapanpun tak berbatas apapun."

"Hah?" Kyu mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Kibum hanya menyeringai dan menggeleng.

"Yaa... bummie jahat! Beritahu Kyu!"

"Nanti kau akan mengerti Kyu!"

Kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi kemudian mengangguk pasrah. Bummie memang tak seperti anak kebanyakan, kata-katanya kadang tak pernah bisa dimengerti Kyu. Tapi yang Kyu tahu Bummie mau berteman dengannya tanpa memandang siapa dirinya, ia tulus, hanya itu yang Kyu tahu. Kyu beringsut menggeserkan kepalanya hingga bersentuhan dengan kepala Kibum, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Bummie tersenyum, "Aku akan menjagamu dan bersamamu apapun taruhannya meski aku harus mati sekalipun." Desisnya dengan kilatan mata sedikit menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

**My Obsession**

**By Ciezie**

**Kibum, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk**

**1 dari 2**

**Lagu My Obsession milik Cinema Bizzare**

**Kibum, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Tuhan**

**Ff ini milik saya #smirk**

**.**

**Special for U Angela Han eonnie :D**

**Enjoy! **

**.**

**.**

"Bangun~~"

Tapi gundukan besar itu tak bergeming sama sekali, tetap diam di tempatnya."

"Kyunie... jangan sampai aku..."

Belum selesai suara dalam itu berkata, gundukan itu terbuka, menampilkan pemuda tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan, dia melotot sambil menunjukkan tangannya pada orang yang membangunkannya tadi.

"YAAAKKKKK jangan berani lakukan itu lagi!"

Sosok tadi –Kibum- hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, memberi seringaian yang sebenarnya menakutkan, tapi karena Kyu sudah sangat amat terbiasa, ia malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini hari pertama kita bersekolah normal. Kau tak mau terlambat kan?"

Mata Kyu membulat, lalu dengan kecepatan super menarik tangan Kibum menuju kamar mandi. Kibum kembali tersenyum diam-diam dan memandangi tautan tangan mereka. Hal yang selalu menjadi favoritnya semenjak kecil hingga kini, hingga statusnya bukan orang asing tapi pelayan pribadi sekaligus body guard dari Kyu.

Itu tak mudah. Kibum mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Dia hanya orang asing yang ditemukan tak sengaja oleh Kyu, ia yang akhirnya bisa dibawa karena Kyu yang merengek dan mengamuk agar Kibum di bawa untuk jadi temannya. Tak ada yang setuju pada awalnya, semua selalu menatapnya dengan mata curiga. Tapi suatu kejadian di mana, tak ada yang maju dan hanya dia yang maju dengan umur masih teramat muda, membuat semua mata terbuka dan menerimanya.

Mobil keluarga Kyu kecelakaan, dan masuk ke dalam jurang. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sudah ditemukan tapi Kyuhyun entah terlempar kemana. Tak ada yang mau melanjutkan pecarian di malam itu. Hanya Kibum, dia dengan tekad baja dan gila, menyusuri sungai di bawah sampai akhirnya menemukan Kyuhyun, menggendongnya dengan gila-gilaan menuju tepi jalan.

Tak ada lagi yang meragukannya lagi sejak saat itu. Sebenarnya juga karena takut. Selalu tak pernah ada yang berani menatapkan matanya pada kedalaman pupil hitam Kibum yang tajam. Sinar matanya selalu membuat orang merasa terintimidasi, sinarnya menjadi ceria hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyu yang sekarang adalah Tuan Muda.

Tuan Muda yang masih merasa ritual mandi berdua tak ada salahnya di usia mereka yang tak lagi kanak-kanak. Kibum tersenyum melihat Kyu yang terlihat sama di matanya. Kyu yang membuatnya mempunyai harapan untuk hidup, di saat dia merasa sudah akan mati.

Malam gila itu, ia berlari tanpa melihat apapun, berusaha tak menoleh ke belakang. Ia berlari ketakutan. Sesuatu yang terjadi di sana menerornya sepanjang jalan. Selama berhari-hari ia berkeliaran di jalanan, tak tahu hari tak tahu waktu bahkan melupakan banyak hal. Sampai ketika ia membuka mata dan sepasang mata polos sedang mengerjap padanya, memberinya senyum dan harapan. Mata Kyu yang takkan pernah bisa Kibum lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bummie... apa aku sudah rapih?"

Kibum mengangguk. Kyu kelihatan serba salah, berkali-kali dia meremas tangannya. Maklum ini pertama kalinya ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan banyak orang seumurnya, setelah selama ini hanya tinggal dan belajar di rumah. Dengan perjuangan panjang akhirnya orang tuanya mengizinkan sekolah di sekolah umum.

"Sudah Kyu. Kau selalu semengagumkan biasanya."

Kyu hanya memutar matanya, bosan dengan pujian Kibum. Meski sejujurnya Kibum sama sekali tak berbohong dia selalu mengatakan apapun sesuai dengan isi kepala dan hatinya.

Akhirnya mereka pun diantar ke kelas mereka. Kibum langsung waspada, matanya menangkap sorot-sorot pandang yang berbahaya, terutama dari para wanita dan beberapa pria juga. Kyu akan jadi incaran empuk dengan latar belakangnya.

"Bummie... jangan kaku begitu." terdengar bisikan dari sampingnya. Kibum melihat Kyu yang sedang memberi full smile pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Kibum hanya bisa menggerakan ujung bibirnya saja sebagai bentuk senyum.

"Nah silakan duduk Tuan Cho dan Tuan Kim. Semoga anda betah sekolah di sini." Kepala sekolah memberi bungkukkan hormat. Tentu saja di balas dengan penuh tatakrama oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Entah Kibum harus bahagia atau bersedih. Dua-duanya tak masuk dalam daftar karakteristiknya sejujurnya. Tapi lihatlah begitu luwesnya Kyuhyun bergaul membuat dia didera perasaan takut yang entah kenapa menyakiti hatinya, dan mengingatkannya pada malam yang ingin ia lupakan. Ia takut Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sama seperti mereka.

Senyuman itu yang sejak lama hanya milik Kibum, kini terbagi. Kyuhyun senang menebarkan senyumnya. Baik, Kibum tahu itu tak bermakna apa-apa selain bentuk kesopanan dan memperlancar komunikasi. Tapi Kibum tak suka, ia ingin semua hal pada Kyu hanya untuknya, dan ia merasa jahat sendiri dengan pemikiran egois itu. Maka daripada terus bersedih, ia berusaha menata hatinya terus menerus dan berusaha sedikit tersenyum tanda baik-baik saja, tiap kali Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. Tapi gagal karena perasaan itu membuat hatinya sesak, seakan seseorang menutup jalan pernapasannya.

"Menyenangkaaaaaaaannnnn..."

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil dan membukakan jas sekolah Kyuhyun kemudian menggantungnya. Mereka sudah pulang dan sedang istirahat di kamar.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku sekolah di tempat umum ya Bummie. Menyenangkan dan banyak orang."

Kibum hanya diam karena ia tahu itu pertanyaan yang tak Kyuhyun butuhkan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kibum tersenyum ketika dirasa pelukan Kyuhyun di perutnya. "Kalau kau senang, aku juga senang."

"Ishh itu tidak asyik. Kau harus merasa senang untuk dirimu sendiri."

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali asyik menata buku-buku pelajaran mereka. Sampai di rasanya kepala Kyuhyun jatuh di punggungnya. Kembali sedikit tersenyum Kibum membalikkan badan dan buru-buru menyangga Kyuhyun yang sudah terkulai. Semua hal baru tadi pasti menguras tenaganya hingga tertidur tidak di jam biasanya. Dengan lembut dibaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur, kemudian diselimutinya dengan rapi.

Setelah memandang Kyuhyun yang tertidur sampai puas, Kibum pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, tidak untuk tidur, ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Kibum melihat senyum Kyuhyun tak selebar hari kemarin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai menyadari hanya segelintir di antara orang-orang yang ramah padanya itu tulus. Menjalin persahabatan untuk keuntungan kekayaan. Ketika istirahat tiba Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Kibum menghindari berbagai tawaran yang pasti akan menghampirinya.

"Menyebalkan! Mereka itu penjilat tak tahu malu!"

Kibum mengusap pundak Kyu pelan, membuat Kyu menoleh. Kyu tersenyum, "Selalu kau yang terbaik Bummie. Selamanya."

Senyum langka itu pun terbingkai di wajah Kibum, membuat ketampanannya begitu menguar. Sayang sekali tak banyak yang bisa melihat wajah tampan itu. Semua hanya tahu Kibum adalah si es yang menakutkan.

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari belakang, lalu sesosok tubuh kecil menghampiri mereka dan memandang mereka dengan curiga.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertatapan.

"Ini tempat kesayanganku. Menyebalkan!" orang itu duduk bersila di samping Kyuhyun dan mengabaikan dua wajah yang melayangkan tanya itu. Gadis yang aneh begitu lah kira-kira pikir Kyuhyun.

"Emmmm aku Kyuhyun..."

Gadis itu menoleh dan kedua orang itu langsung tercengang dari dekat baru mereka sadari kalau gadis ini amat cantik. Matanya bening, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya bak salju dan bibirnya, bibir yang amat indah.

"Eunhyu... errr maksduku Eunju... namaku Eunju.." dia tersenyum dan makin membuat wajahnya terlihat amat cantik. "Emm kau murid baru ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mata yang tetap terpancang pada Eunju. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya dia berdebar.

"Pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau siapa?" gadis ini mengangkat dagunya pada Kibum, benar-benar gadis ini tak seperti seorang gadis kebanyakan, dia menggunakan bahasa yang biasa dan sama sekali tak malu-malu.

"Kibum, dia sahabatku." Kyuhyun yang menjawab karena tahu Kibum pasti tak mau menjawab.

Entah kenapa Kibum merasa sinyal bahaya semakin jelas, melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun memandang gadis ini. Pandangan yang belum pernah Kyuhyun perlihatkan pada siapapun. Tapi Kibum tak mungkin bilang tak suka melihat Kyu bersama orang lain. Hanya rahang yang mengeras, menandakan bahwa ia tak baik-baik saja.

"Saya pelayan pribadinya.." Kibum menundukkan wajahnya memberi penghormatan. Ketika dia mengangkat wajah, Kyuhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya menyapa penglihatannya.

"Kau sahabatku.." nada merajuk yang sangat Kibum suka.

"Iya.. sahabatnya juga."

"Wah kalian akrab sekali sepertinya.." suara Eunju mengintrupsi semuanya. "Bolehkah aku juga jadi bagian kalian."

Kyu mengangguk semangat, sepertinya Eunju bukan tipe orang yang memilih teman demi keuntungan materi. Kibum mengangguk samar, dan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Tentu saja gagal, karena ada bisikan-bisikan lain yang tak kalah keras meneror pikirannya. Kibum menarik dan mengeluarkan napas diam-diam agar tak merasa sesak lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kibum bisa bernapas lega lagi, karena Eunju tak sekelas dengan mereka. Setidaknya ia bisa menimalisir rasa sakit hatinya kan? Perasaan sesak yang belakang mengganggunya mulai bisa menghilang perlahan. Tinggal ia cegah saja kan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan gadis yang bahkan Kibum sendiri akui menarik.

Maka ia sedikit bisa tenang ketika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun sejenak, ada yang harus diurusnya. Istirahat hari itu Kyu bilang ingin di perpustakaan saja. Kibum tak tahu bahaya tetap ada, bahaya yang mengancam kekekalannya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup buku bosan. Lebih menyenangkan saat ada Kibum, meski Kibum tak bersuara sama sekali pun. Hanya saja dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kibum di sekitarnya. Ia mendengus bosan sambil asal melihat jendela.

Lalu terdengar bunyi berisik orang yang masuk. Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu, karena ia duduk di paling belakang, mungkin orang-orang itu takkan ke tempatnya. Benar kan? Terdengar bangku digeser di bagian depan. Mereka –karena suaranya ramai- memilih duduk di bagian depan. Kyuhyun hampir terkantuk-kantuk ketika terdengar suara yang menyebutkan namanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tak merasa bosan lagi, apa dirinya seterkenal itu hingga digosipkan? Maka dipasangnya telinga baik-baik.

"Iya putra pengusaha itu. Dia tampan kyaaaa..."

"Tatapannya tajam dan killer tapi begitu tersenyum, rasanya aku meleleh."

Terdengar suara cekikikan dan Kyuhyun hanya semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Tapi kalian tahu ada gosip terbaru..."

"Apa?" terdengar tanya sama dari beberapa gadis, Kyuhyun sendiri ikut berteriak bertanya hanya dalam hatinya saja.

"Katanya ... dia itu ... penyuka sesama..."

Hening sesaat, bahkan Kyuhyun pun membeku di tempatnya.

"Mustahil..."

"Bohong..."

"Itu tidak mungkin.."

Untunglah ada yang menyuarakan pernyataan yang juga terlempar dari hati Kyuhyun.

"Bukan aku saja yang mengatakannya. Kau tahu gosip ini bahkan sudah beredar ke seluruh kelas. Apa kalian tak melihat kemanapun dia menempel dengan murid baru yang satunya lagi. Kibum. Ya dia memang tampan, tapi apa kalian tidak memperhatikan dia selalu memandang dengan pandangan membunuh orang-orang yang mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun."

Tak terdengar suara lagi, Kyuhyun membayangkan para gadis itu mungkin sedang mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Kyuhyun berharap ada yang akan menyangkalnya. Kibum memang penting, sangat penting baginya, tapi tentunya ia masih menyukai seorang gadis.

"Kabarnya Kibum itu pelayannya tahu... dia begitu untuk menjaga tuannya saja kan?"

Kyuhyun merekahkan senyum lagi, berterimakasih pada siapapun yang berkata.

"Kau belum dengar gosip yang lainnya. Kabarnya mereka berdua itu tak terpisahkan bahkan di rumahnya. Dari mulai tidur, bangun, makan, bahkan... mandiii mereka berdua. Apa itu tidak mencurigakan? Kalau sesama perempuan masih wajar, ini mana mungkin kan?"

"Wah sayang sekali kalau itu benar."

"Iya keduanya sama tampan, dan Kyuhyun itu sayang sekali kekayaannya."

Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi mendengar kelanjutannya, ia menerawang. Itu benar, dia memang tak terpisahkan dengan Kibum dan ia sama sekali tak tahu kalau itu menjadi penilaian bahwa dia tak normal. Pikirannya benar-benar penuh dengan berbagai hal.

Apa orang-orang akan memandangnya buruk sekarang? Jadi selama ini banyak yang membicarakannya di belakang. Jadi mereka berbisik-bisik menghujatnya? Rasa malu, takut, kesal, semuanya tercampur di otak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada senyuman, Kyuhyun hanya menarik ujung mulutnya tanpa senyum biasanya. Membuat Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ada yang salah? Apa mungkin karena Kyuhyun tak suka istirahat sendirian. Kibum berusaha bersikap dan berpikiran baik saja, diikutinya langkah Kyuhyun ke kelas. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bersikap aneh pada kibum, dia menggeser kursinya hingga sedikit jauh dari Kibum.

Kibum benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang. Ia yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres. Dan ia harus segera mengetahui itu. Dipandangnya kelas, dan ia melihat beberapa sedang berbisik-bisik memandangi mereka. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba dilanda tempaan besar, Kibum fokus pada pelajaran.

.

.

.

Sampai rumah pun, Kyuhyun tak membaik. Kelihatan sekali dia sedang menghindari Kibum.

"Apa ada masalah selama aku pergi tadi?" akhirnya Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya. Bahkan Kyu langsung membuka jasnya tanpa membiarkan Kibum membukakannya seperti biasa.

"Tak ada!"

Sesak. Kibum tak suak nada suara Kyuhyun yang begitu. Nada suara yang dipakai Kyuhyun hanya kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Katakan dan aku akan memperbaikinya."

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun mematung tapi tetap tak mau membalikkan badan.

"Hanya pergi saja sekarang!"

Kibum menatap punggung Kyuhyun sedih. Ia benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan Kyuhyun tadi kalau akhirnya begini.

"Kyu..."

"Kau tak dengar?"

Rasanya Kibum ingin meledak, tapi ia masih punya sedikit kesadaran, maka sebelum ia bertambah sesak, Kibum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintunya. Pikirannya benar-benar akan meledak. Ia paling tak suka diabaikan Kyuhyun. Tak suka. Ia benci. Ia benci Kyuhyun yang tak mau berbicara padanya. Karena itu selama ini, ia selalu berusaha tak melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya, maka diambilnya cutter.

Didekatnnya pada tangan, menggoresnya sedikit. Sakit, perih, tapi ada rasa lain.

Hal ini harusnya sudah ia tinggalkan dan memang sudah ia tinggal beberapa tahun belakangan, tapi hari ini, ini terlalu berat, bolehkan ia mengalihkan sedikit saja rasa sakitnya. Ia tak suka rasa sakit yang tak bisa lihat wujudnya, ia tak suka rasa sakit yang hanya menggedor-gedor di hatinya. Tangan berdarah ini lebih ia sukai.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun belum membaik dan Kibum masih tak tahu bagaimana cara membuat Kyuhyun kembali. Tiba di sekolah terasa sekali Kyuhyun makin menjaga jarak. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa tak enak dengan jarak yang aneh ini, tapi mengingat ucapan gadis-gadis kemarin, Kyuhyun berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

Kelas terlihat ramai, beberapa obrolan terdengar sampai ke telinga KyuBum.

"Iya dia kecelakaan semalam."

"SI biang gosip itu?"

"Iya padahal istirahat kemarin kami masih baik-baik saja waktu mengobrol di perpustakaan."

Kyuhyun mulai mengenali suara ini. Jadi mereka yang kemarin bergosip itu. Jadi apakah mungkin yang kecelakaan yang mengatakan Kyuhyun tak normal itu? Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh dan hendak bertanya pada salah satu gadi itu, pandangan gadis itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Apa itu pandangan kasihan? Atau jijik?

Kyuhyun membatalkan maksudnya dan segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Sementara Kibum sedang memandangi gadis itu, hingga gadis itu benar-benar merasa merinding. Dan langsung bernapas lega, ketika Kibum akhirnya memutuskan kontak matanya dan bergegas mengikuti Kyuhyun ke dalam kelas. Perasaan gadis itu jadi tak enak.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mematung. Kakinya pun rasanya tak bisa bergerak meski ia ingin pergi dari kelas agar bisa menghindari Kibum.

"Aku tak tahu apa salahku. Yang pasti aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Dan katakan bagaimana cara memperbaikinya?"

Kyuhyun juga tak tahu, tapi kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya, "Bersikaplah normal padaku."

"Normal?" dalam pikiran Kibum, Kyuhyun yang tak senormal biasanya.

"Selayaknya seorang lelaki pada lelaki lainnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak dengar apa kata orang tentang kita. Kita dituduh penyuka sesama."

Kibum memberi Kyuhyun senyum agar Kyuhyun tenang, "Kau tak perlu mendengarkan mereka." Tapi Kyuhyun malah menanggapi senyuman itu lain. Seakan Kibum memang sudah tahu dan tak masalah dengan itu. Atau jangan-jangan Kibum memang menyukainya?

"Atau memang benar? Apa kau memang begitu padaku?"

"Aku..." Kibum tak bisa menjelaskan di bawah tatapan Kyuhyun yang menusuk, itu selalu membuatnya ketakutan. Ia tak suka sekaligus takut kalau Kyuhyun begitu.

"Ini tidak boleh. Jauhi aku mulai sekarang! Berada denganku jangan terlalu dekat."

Kibum ternganga, ia kehilangan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

Apapun yang dikatakan Kyu adalah titah baginya, maka meski rasanya sakit sampai Kibum bahkan tak sadar membuat tangannya terluka sangat dalam daripada biasanya. Kibum berusaha menjaga jarak dan tak berkata apapun bahkan hingga mereka sampai di rumah, Kibum sedikit berharap Kyuhyun akan berbalik dan tersenyum seperti biasa padanya. Tapi tidak. Kibum menggigit bibirnya keras hingga berdarah. Mungkin seandainya ia wanita ia akan menangis dan meraung. Tapi itu bukan Kibum.

Tanpa Kibum tahu Kyuhyun sama sedihnya. Ia ingin seperti biasa dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit dan dilihatnya Kibum yang sedang bersimpuh di depan kamarnya. Kyuhyun sangat terenyuh, tapi perkataan teman-temannya terus berputaran di kepalanya. Belum lagi kejadian lain makin membuatnya harus menjauhi Kibum.

Ketika dia ingin ikut bermain basket, beberapa teman lelaki kelihatan enggan dan mereka saling bertatapan, entah kenapa Kyuhyun yakin mereka membicarakan hal yang sama dengan gadis gadis perpustakaan dulu. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih ingin dan harus menjauhi Kibum, ia sendiri mulai takut kalau Kibum memang menyukainya, itu tak boleh dibiarkan kan?

Terpaksa Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya sambil tak henti meminta maaf dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang membuat keduanya semangat ke sekolah, tapi tetap saja mereka harus berangkat kan? Masih dengan jaga jarak dan wajah yang sama-sama mendung mereka masuk ke kelas. Kelas terdengar lebih ribut dari kemarin. Keduanya diam-diam memasang telinga.

"Belum juga sembuh Ri-ah sekarang yang kecelakaan Seuna..."

"Kapan?"

"Semalam katanya ada yang menyerempetnya ketika dia pulang dari supermarket."

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan gadis kemarin, gadis yang tak jadi ia tanyai tak terlihat. Apa jangan-jangan dia yang kecelakaan? Kyuhyun termenung sendiri. Kenapa ini mulai terasa ada yang aneh dan membuat sesuatu serasa mengganjal hatinya?

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku melihat kalian lagi!" terdengar suara ceria menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Kibum ke taman sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunju si gadis aneh itu.

Kyuhyun memberi senyum manis dan duduk di samping Eunju. Kibum mengambil jarak dan duduk di belakang mereka, membuat Eunju mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kalian? Marahan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Tidak tapi wajah kalian berdua begitu keruh. Ah daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kuajak ke suatu tempat? Kau mau? Pulang sekolah."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk semangat, sementara Kibum tentunya tak ada pilihan lain kan selain mengikuti apapun kata Tuan Mudanya. Diam-diam ia iri pada Eunju yang dengan mudah bisa mengobrol dan mendapat senyum Kyuhyun, sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Otaknya langsung membisikkan berbagai rencana jahat, tapi Kibum berusaha meredamnya. Meski selalu gagal.

Ia harus melampiaskannya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana eonnie? ihihihh**

Ini hanya fiksi. Mereka tak begini dan tak berharap begini di dunia nyata. Ibaratnya mereka sedang berakting dalam sebuah film. Jadi pemilihan peran jahat atau baik bukan karena rasa suka atau benci pribadi ya. Hanya berdasarkan karakter siapa saja yang pas untuk menjadi antagonis atau protagonis.

So yang tak bisa menerima ini fiksi, sebaiknya jangan baca lanjutannya ya ^^

Tapi bagi kalian yang ingin membaca lanjutannya, silakan review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**My Obsession**

**By Ciezie**

**Kibum, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk**

**2 dari 2**

**Lagu My Obsession milik Cinema Bizzare**

**Kibum, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Tuhan**

**Ff ini milik saya #smirk**

**.**

**Special for U Angela Han eonnie :D**

**Enjoy! **

**.**

**.**

"Waw!"

Eunju memamerkan senyumnya pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang terpana di belakangnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau di sekolah ini ada bangunan setinggi ini dan bisa melihat seluruh kota." Kyuhyun memegangi pembatas itu. Angin menerpa wajahnya membuat dia merasa sejuk. Kibum diam-diam tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, ini katanya bangunan yang tak terselesaikan, katanya untuk penelitian bintang atau semacam itu, tapi tidak dilanjutkan. Adikku menemukannya tak sengaja dan dia memberitahuku." Eunju ikut menumpukan tangan di pembatas, angin memainkan rambut coklat sebahunya, membuatnya tampak lebih cantik.

Kibum kembali hanya bisa tersenyum, senyum miris. Lihatlah mereka begitu terlihat cocok satu sama lain, hanya melihat visual dari belakang. Tapi Kibum belum siap membagi Kyuhyunnya, belum siap melihat Kyuhyunnya memperhatikan orang lain lebih dari dirinya. Kibum memejamkan matanya berusaha menghalau semua pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menyerbu otaknya. Sepertinya ia akan lebih parah menggores tangannya.

.

.

.

"Masih belum bisa memaafkanku?"

Seperti yang Kibum duga, ia hanya bisa berhadapan dengan punggung Kyuhyun, membuat sosoknya terasa jauh meski jarak mereka sebenarnya hanya dua langkah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, bukan karena Kyu tak mau menjawab tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Setelah ia pikir, Kibum tak ada salah sama sekali. Yang salah entahlah, mungkin manusia-manusia itu dalam memandang hubungan mereka. Apa salahnya sebenaranya perasahabatan antar pria, kenapa mereka tak bisa menerima kedekatan antar pria selain berpikiran negatif kalau ada hubungan percintaan di dalamnya.

Sayang dunia memang sekejam itu. Jadi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjauh untuk membuat banyak orang tak tersakiti. Dia sendiri, bahkan Kibum dan keluarganya.

"Kyu... jebal."

Rasanya hati Kyuhyun teriris, nada ini mengingatkannya pada masa-masa dia menemukan Kibum dulu. Nada lemah dan memohon perlindungan. Sejak pertama di temukan hingga beberapa bulan setelahnya, Kibum tak mau beranjak dari manapun tanpa Kyuhyun. Ia selalu terlihat ketakutan, tangannya selalu mendekap lengan Kyuhyun yang kecil. Suaranya kecil hampir seperti bisikan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berbalik dan mendapati tatapan Kibum yang membuatnya semakin merasa teriris. Sudah lama, semenjak penyelamatan gila-gilaan dulu terhadapnya, Kibum berubah semakin kuat dari hari ke hari, bahkan hanya tatapannya akan mampu mengitimidasi orang. Tapi sekarang seakan semuanya lenyap dan kembali ke masa Kibum kecil yang penakut.

"Maaf..."

Kibum menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun berusaha meneguhkan hatinya. Ini untuk kebaikan semua kan. Dia tak ingin disebut gay, dia tak ingin disebut abnormal, dia tak ingin semua itu. Dan dia juga tak ingin Kibum dicap yang sama.

Kibum menggeleng lagi, hatinya rasanya remuk. Jangan kata maaf, jangan wajah sedih itu. Jangan! Tapi Kyuhyun berbalik lalu masuk ke kamarnya setelah menutup pintu keras.

Kibum terduduk begitu saja. Semua kekuatannya seakan lenyap. Dia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya hingga bisa mencapai dinding. Disandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memandang pintu kamar Kyuhyun lekat. Berharap pintu itu terbuka dan Kyuhyun berlari memeluknya sekarang.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan tak semangat Kibum mengambil dan membukanya. Matanya membulat. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan segera berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

Mereka berangkat sekolah seperti biasa dan mendapati lagi-lagi sekolah terutama kelas mereka gaduh bukan main. Kyuhyun tersentak ketika lewat diantara gadis-gadis penggosip itu dan bahkan sekilas ia sudah tahu jumlahnya berkurang lagi satu. Ia memperlambat langkah, berharap mendengar apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kenapa sekarang aku jadi takut ya?"

"Iya, satu persatu dari kita jadi korban. Ini rasanya bukan kebetulan lagi."

Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengar lanjutannya lagi, karena dia masuk ke kelas. Kini otaknya mulai berpikir keras. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dia? Apa gadis-gadis itu kecelakaan satu persatu karena mereka secara tak langsung sudah menyakitinya, kalau iya siapa yang melakukannya? Apa dirinya secara tak sadar melakukan itu ketika tidur misalnya? Tak mungkin, ia bahkan tak tahu nama-nama gadis itu apalagi alamatnya. Lalu siapa?

Sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, ia langsung menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kibum yang memandang ke depan menerawang. Kibum adalah _bodyguard_ terbaik, itu bahkan diakui oleh _bodyguard_ senior yang suda dilatih keras. Lalu? Apa itu Kibum? Tapi dari mana dia tahu kalau gadis-gadis itu menyakitinya? Apa dia kembali dan mencarinya di perpustakaan ketika itu dan mendengar juga?

Otak Kyuhyun rasanya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan. Semua hal berhubungan dan muaranya berakhir pada Kibum. Lalu ia ingat sebuah artikel pernah menyebutkan bahwa, cinta sesama jenis lebih penuh dengan rasa cemburu yang berlebihan. Apa Kibum begitu? Tidak! Sebagian hatinya menolak keras, tapi hatinya yang lain mengiyakan.

Suara bel berdering dan guru yang masuk, sedikit menghilangkan semua beban pikiran itu. ia akan dan harus mencari tahu.

.

.

.

"Kau cantik..."

Wajah di depannya bersemu merah dan malah menambah cantiknya. Dia sedikit membenarkan bando di rambutnya. "Kau rupanya perayu juga Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku bukan perayu aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terjadi."

Jangan lupakan sosok lain hanya bisa menjadi penonton dengan hati tersayat. Dia memegang .. ah bukan tapi mencengkram lengannya keras, membuat luka di tangannya terasa sakit dan pasti mengeluarkan darah, untung jas seragam mereka berwarna hitam, hingga takkan terlihat darah yang merembes. Tapi lumayan rasa sakit itu mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit lain yang lebih sakit.

"Eunju-yaa.. errr kapan-kapan kau mau bermain ke rumahku?"

Eunju tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Wajah Kyuhyun mencerah dan ia sama sekali tak melihat sosok lain yang bahkan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang. Kyuhyun terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Kibum tak lagi berkata, ia takut penolakan Kyuhyun akan lebih menyakitinya hingga ia takkan bisa mengendalikan diri dan lebih menakutkan daripada sekarang. Kibum hanya berdiri dan berusaha mengabaikan keakraban Kyuhyun dan Eunju di rumahnya. Meski sakit itu menggedor-gedor dadanya.

Setelah mengantar Eunju pulang. Dia tak berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun lagi. Hanya berharap seiring berjalan waktu Kyuhyun akan kembali padanya. Dia segera masuk ke kamarnya sendiri segera setelah memastikan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri tak langsung tidur, ia menelepon seseorang dan tak lama orang itu masuk ke kamarnya dan mengahaturkan penghormatan. Orang itu memandang Kyuhyun sedikit tak percaya ketika mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum-ssi?"

"Lakukan saja, dan sesegera mungkin laporkan hasilnya padaku."

Dia segera mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun setelah selesai. Kyuhyun sesaat merasa jahat karena telah mencurigai Kibum, tapi setelah dipikir hanya Kibum yang mempunyai banyak alasan untuk dicurigai. Masa lalunya tak ada seorang pun yang tahu termasuk Kyuhyun sendiri. Kibum bilang akan menceritakannya suatu saat nanti kalau ia sudah siap.

.

.

.

Meski sudah menyangka sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun terkejut dengan berkurang lagi satu gadis itu. Berarti tinggal dua orang lagi. Kalau Kyuhyun tak salah menghitung jumlah suara waktu itu. bisa jadi kan ada yang hanya menjadi pendengar tanpa berkata apapun. Gadis-gadis itu tak banyak bicara sekarang. Dan sepertinya sekolah mulai mengusut masalah ini, dari desas desus yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun diam-diam memandang Kibum, dari hasil laporan bawahannya, Kibum sering keluar saat malam tiba, tapi ia susah dilacak. Sedangkan untuk masa lalunya belum ditemui hasil apapun.

Apa benar Kibum yang melakukannya?

Kibum tiba-tiba menoleh membuat Kyuhyun sesaat hanya bisa membeku. Tatapan Kibum masih sama seperti yang diingat Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba rasa rindu itu menyeruak. Ia rindu kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa gosip ini harus menodai kebersamaan mereka? Kyuhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya setelah lama. Kalau Kibum benar-benar pelakunya, bukankah yang terbaik adalah lebih menjauhinya?

Ketika istirahat tiba, mereka seperti biasa mengunjungi tempat yang kini jadi kebiasaan mereka untuk berisitirahat. Dan Eunju sudah menunggu mereka seperti biasa.

"Apa kau tak masuk kelas?"

"Eh?" Eunju menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau selalu ada lebih dulu dibanding ku."

"Ooh.. aku selalu meninggalkan kelas sebelum bel berbunyi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan duduk begitu rapat dengan Eunju. Hingga bahkan bahu mereka bersentuhan. Sengatan listrik sekala amat kecil terasa, membuat mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah lain. Sementara sisanya, seperti biasa, dia yang terlupakan memejamkan mata dan kalau bisa menulikan telinga dan mencengkram tangannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar. Tapi ia berniat untuk memata-matai Kibum malam ini. Diam-diam dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan dia melihat punggung Kibum menjauh menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kyuhyun keluar dan diam-diam mengikutinya. Setelah Kibum masuk, Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik sebuah lemari besar.

Setelah Kyuhyun pikir, ia tak pernah masuk ke kamar Kibum. Sejak mereka masuk ke tingkat sekolah menengah pertama, meski bersekolah di rumah. Mereka mulai tak tidur bersama. Dan awalnya itu sangat sulit, Kyuhyun sudah terlanjut bergantung pada Kibum. Sejak kecil ia semacam disolasi di rumah, hanya karena ketakutan orang tuanya.

Bocah kaya seperti Kyuhyun memang sasaran empuk para penculik. Karenanya orang tua Kyuhyun mengisolasi Kyuhyun di rumah mereka. Tak ingin sampai kehilangan anak satu satunya seperti yang terjadi pada beberapa rekan bisnis mereka.

Lalu ketika dia menemukan Kibum dan berhasil memaksa plus mengamuk untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah. Itu serasa hadiah yang luar biasa, seorang teman. Mereka tak terpisahkan sejak saat itu. Kadang mereka kabur untuk bermain di luar, tanpa ada yang tahu karena kecerdasan Kibum dan selalu kembali ke rumah tepat pada waktunya dan dalam keadaan selamat.

Baru ketika menjelang Sekolah menangah atas, Kibum berhasil meyakinkan orang tuanya untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun sekolah di tempat normal. Apalagi dia berhasil membuktikan bahwa selama ini diam-diam mereka sering keluar rumah, lewat dari pengawasan banyak penjaga dan kembali dengan selamat.

Lamunan Kyuhyun terputus ketika terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan dia melihat Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah Kibum tak terlihat Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiaannya dan mengeluarkan kunci kamar Kibum. Dulu Kibum sempat memberinya, tapi dia tak pernah masuk ke kamar Kibum, karena Kibum selalu ada di kamar Kyuhyun hingga Kuhyun tertidur dan kembali ada di kamar Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya.

Pelan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Kibum. Gelap. Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu kamar dan dia terkaget-kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seluruh dinding itu penuh dengan fotonya dan foto mereka berdua beserta tanggal dan catatan-catatan kecil di bawahnya. Kyuhyun mendekat dan melihatnya.

Hatinya didera rasa takut. Ini tak normal, untuk apa Kibum melakukan ini? Belum lagi setiap catatan-catatan yang intinya sama. Begitu bahagianya Kibum akan adanya Kyuhyun dan tak boleh ada yang mengambil Kyuhyun dari sisinya.

Kyuhyun mundur perlahan, apakah ini akan seperti di film-film dimana dia pun akhirnya dibunuh oleh sang pemuja rahasianya? Ketika terus mundur dia menabrak sesuatu di belakangnya. Rasanya jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak. Pelan dia membalikan badan dan mendapati Kibum yang menatapnya tajam.

"K..kibu..mm.."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A.. aku..."

"Kau bisa memberitahuku jika ingin melihat kamarku."

Kyuhyun mundur pelan, ia takut. Dan ia ingin keluar dari kamar ini sesegera mungkin. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Kyu..." Kibum ikut berjalan pelan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti!" otomatis Kibum berhenti. "Kau... kau yang melakukannya kan?" tiba-tiba keberaniannya muncul.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau.. kau penjahatnya."

Rahang Kibum mengeras. "Ahh apa ini masih soal itu. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan padamu. Aku tidak seperti yang kau dan mereka pikirkan. Ya aku memujamu sangat tapi aku tidak..." Kibum akan melangkah lagi, tapi Kyuhyun yang berteriak membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau.. kau... kau mengerikan!" pikiran Kyuhyun benar-benar penuh dengan berbagai potongan film mengenai cerita yang mirip dengan kejadiannya sekarang ini.

Kibum terlihat menghembuskan napasnya berulang. Ia lelah, ia lelah dengan sesuatu yang ia kerjakan dan ia juga lelah dengan Kyuhyun yang terus seperti ini. dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia mendekat dan mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun lalu membalik tubuh Kyuhyun. Baik napasnya, maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama tak beraturan.

"Kau.. lepaskan aku!"

"Aku lelah Kyu. Kenapa kau tak bisa percaya padaku?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya setelah ini?"

"Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku sebelum ini?"

"Kau menakutkan KIBUm! LEPASKAN!"

Kibum benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahnya sekarang. Pelan ia mendekatkan badannya hingga antara dia dan punggung Kyuhyun melekat, dia berbisik di leher Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana sebenarnya seorang penyuka sejenis itu? Akan kulakukan!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika dirasanya lehernya dijilati, belum lagi bajunya yang dilepas paksa. Kyuhun berontak sebisanya, tapi tentu saja kalah oleh tenaga dan keahlian Kibum.

"LEPASKAN! KAU SUDAH GILA!"

"Kau yang membuatku begini." Desis Kibum sambil tak henti melakukan kegiatannya.

Lalu sekali sentak dia menjatuhkan Kyuhyun ke tempat tidur, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berdiri untuk kabur, Kibum segera mencengkram lengannya lagi sekaligus menduduki kakinya. Kyuhyun ingin menanngis sekarang rasanya. Ia tak bisa memberontak karena kaget sekaligus takut. Dan tatapan Kibum juga melumpuhkannya.

Pelan Kibum menundukan badannya sedangkan tangannya yang tak mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun sedang berusaha membuka celana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menutup matanya, terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Matany terbuka ketika sentuhan Kibum sampai pada tempat-tempat yang tak seharusnya ia sentuh. Ia meraung dengan putus asa, karena tahu Kibum sedang gelap mata.

"Berhenti... kumohon.." akhirnya hanya suara lemah yang Kyuhyun yakin takkan mampu membuat Kibum berhenti.

Tapi semuanya berhenti dan ketika membuka mata dia melihat Kibum yang memandangnya ketakutan. "Ma.. maaf aku tak.. aku.. apa yang aku lakukan."

Kibum melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun lalu turun pelan dan terduduk di lantai. Dia memegang kepalanya keras dan badannya tak henti bergoyang. "A.. aku tak melakukannya.. bukan aku.. bukan.. bukan ..."

Kyuhyun bangkit dan dia rasanya ingin memeluk tubuh yang tiba-tiba terlihat rapuh itu. Apalagi ketika dia kembali menegakkan kepala memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu Kyu.. sungguh.. aku.. aku hanya takut.. aku takut.. aku tidak Kyu..."

Kyuhyun benar-benar akan memeluknya, dia yakin Kibum tak bersalah dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal dan tak bisa ia jelaskan, hanya saja ia yakin, sungguh. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mendekat, pintu menjeblak dan para pengawal ayahnya ada di sana, Kyuhyun ingat dia memang meninggalkan pesan, kalau dalam waktu 30 menit dia tak kembali ke kamarnya, maka ia harus dicari di kamar Kibum.

Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, tanpa banyak bicara, mereka menangkap dan membawa Kibum keluar. Dan Kyuhyun terlalu bingung juga lelah untuk mencegah mereka. Pikirannya Kosong!

.

.

.

.

Ketika kembali bersekolah ia mendapati satu gadis berkurang lagi. Mungkinkah memang Kibum dan mungkin saja semalam dia sudah berhasil kembali melaksanakan niatnya. Kyuhyun sungguh tak bersemangat. Seorang pengawal lain menggantikan meski dia tak ikut masuk seperti Kibum ke kelas. Kyuhyun ingin istirahat segera tiba dan dia bisa menemui Eunju.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi dia segera berlari tanpa mempedulikan apapun menuju kebun. Dan seperti biasa Eunju sudah ada di sana, tanpa berkata ia segera menghambur ke pelukan Eunju, menumpahkan semua lara hatinya. Enju balas memeluk dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun tanpa bertanya dan itu melegakan Kyuhyun. Saat ini ia hanya butuh pelukan saja.

Tapi tiba-tiba pelukannya terlepas dan Eunju sedikit memundurkan badannya. Kyuhyun melihat arah pandang Eunju, rupanya dia melihat pengawal baru Kyuhyun.

"Jangan takut itu hanya _body guard_ ku. Dia memang menyeramkan, tapi dia hanya menjagaku di sini."

Tapi Eunju tetap terlihat takut. Ya gadis mana yang takkan takut, karena tak seperti Kibum pengawalnya yang ini benar-benar layaknya pengawal dengan seragam hitam-hitam plus kaca mata hitam. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat agar sang pengawal sedikit menjauh, dan dengan anggukan si pengawal itu pun menghilang.

"Nah sekarang kau tak perlu takut!"

Eunju tersenyum, _gummy smile_ yang amat cantik. Kyuhyun mendekat dan menyentuh pipi yang kini bersemu merah itu. Benar-benar mengagumkan. Hatinya berdebar keras, tapi ia suka sensasi debaran ini, ini bukan debaran ketakutan yang melemahkan kekuatannya, "A..aku menyukaimu..."

Mata Eunju membulat, lalu dia tersenyum dan menunduk. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Enju lalu memberinya ciuman pipi yang membuat Eunju semakin memerah.

Suara bel terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun sedikit mengumpat. Ia tak ingin kembali ke kelas, yang mana membuatnya teringat pada Kibum. Tapi dengan ada pengawal yang akan melaporkan pada orangtuanya yang berakhir malah dia tak akan bisa menemui Eunju lagi. Maka dia berdiri juga, lalu beranjak setelah memberi Eunju ciuman pipi lagi.

Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, Eunju sedang memandang punggungnya sedih. Perlahan ia juga mulai menyukai Kyuhyun, entah sebagai apa. Dan ini tak baik, tak baik untuk semua rencanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun ada di kantor guru untuk dimintai keterangan, jujur Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Ia menjawab sebisanya, dan berusaha tak menyinggung sama sekali soal Kibum. Akhirnya sesi tanya jawab itu selesai. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak keluar, ia ingat ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Soal Eunju, ia ingin tahu di mana kelasnya. Sesekali ia ingin dia lah yang menjemput Eunju ke kelasnya lalu berjalan bersama menuju taman.

"Ah iya boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tentu saja!" dia tersenyum lebar, tahu juga siapa Kyuhyun ini.

"Bisakah anda cari dimana kelasnya Eunju?"

Dia memandang Kyuhyun, "Dia siswa di sini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sang petugas mengetik di komputernya. "Apakah anda tahu nama lengkapnya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, dan petugas itu tersenyum meminta maaf. "Hasil pencarian atas nama Eunju tak ditemukan. Barangkali itu nama panggilan saja."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tak apa. Terimakasih kalau begitu."

Sambil berjalan keluar dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menanyakan nama lengkap Eunju nanti.

.

.

.

"Dia tak mau mengatakan apapun Tuan Muda..."

"Jangan siksa dia sedikitpun!" entah kenapa Kyuhyun masih tetap tak bisa membiarkan Kibum tersakiti.

"Tapi dia takkan mau berkata kalau seperti itu Tuan Muda."

Kyuhyun hanya ingat mata ketakutan itu dulu, mata memohon perlindungan itu. Kyuhyun takkan pernah tega melakukan kekerasan pada Kibum. "Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Tapi..."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pengawal itu dan akhirnya pengawal itu mengangguk. Lalu dia memandu Kyuhyu menuju ruang bawah tanah dan di sebuah ruangan tertutup, penjaga itu berhenti. "Kalau ada apa-apa langsung berteriak saja."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan masuk pelan. Dilihatnya Kibum di sudut dan terikat. Dia langsung mendongak, dia pasti bisa mengenali Kyuhyun. Selalu begitu, Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa bersembunyi dari Kibum sejak dulu.

"Kyu..."

Suaranya lemah.

"Bummie... kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu sungguh. Aku menyayangimu. Aku hanya lelah dan kesal, maka pikiranku pendek. Aku begitu merindukanmu, aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu. Aku takkan pernah bisa menyakitimu. Aku juga bersumpah takkan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyakitimu."

"Jadi kau tak suka mereka menyakitiku, karena itu kau mencelakai mereka?"

Kening Kibum mengerut. "Mereka?"

"Ayolah jujur Bummie, dan aku akan berusaha agar Abeoji tak menghukummu keras."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Kyu."

"Bummie.. ayolah berhenti berpura-pura. Kau mencelakai gadis-gadis yang menggosipkan kita gay kan?"

Kening Kibum mengerut, dan dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Gadis-gadis apa? Menggosipkan apa?"

Kyuhyun yang kini mengerutkan keningnya, Kibum terlihat amat meyakinkan dalam ketidaktahuannya. "Lalu kemana kau setiap malam?"

"I.. itu... aku mencari keluargaku."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak mengerti.

"A..aku.. mencari keluargaku yang sebenarnya. Dulu aku tinggal dengan keluargaku yang ternyata palsu. Di sana aku hidup tak bahagia, mereka selalu memaksaku melakukan hal-hal yang diluar kemampuanku. Hingga suatu hari mereka menyuruhku mencuri dari sahabatku sendiri. aku ketahuan dan semuanya langsung mengejarku. Ketika aku sampai rumah, mereka malah hendak menyerahkanku juga. aku takut. Aku tahu penjara seperti apa, ketika aku melakukan salah, aku selalu dititipkan pada sahabat ayah palsuku di penjara dan ... a.. aku benar-benar ketakutan di sana."

Kibum menghela napas sejenak, "Aku berlari sepanjang malam itu. Aku tak tahu arah, aku hanya berlari, dan bersembunyi ketika malam tiba. Aku tak ingat berapa hari aku tak makan, sampai kau menemukanku."

Mata Kibum berkaca, membuat mata Kyuhyun ikut berkaca, "Kau bagaikan malaikat bagiku. Aku langsung berjanji, mengabdikan hidupku padamu sejak saat itu. Ketika beranjak besar dan mendapat berbagai pendidikan di sini, aku mulai mencari tahu tentang masa laluku sendiri, dan aku berhasil menemukan bahwa aku sebenernya bukan keluarga itu. Aku menemukan beberapa yang mungkin saja keluargaku, dan aku berusaha mencari tahu. Tapi ternyata bukan, aku masih belum bisa menemukan mereka."

"Aku menyayangimu Kyu, lebih dari seorang teman. Kau segalanya bagiku. Kau malaikat penolongku. Kau.. aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya, tapi sungguh aku tetap ingin melihat kau menikah dengan siapapun pilihanmu, aku hanya belum terbiasa tanpamu, dan aku berusaha membiasakan diri. Aku menyayangimu bukan dengan cara itu. sungguh!"

"Lalu foto-foto itu?"

"Aku memang terobsesi padamu, ya .. tapi aku tak sampai segila itu. Aku hanya merasa semua momen kita sangat berharga dan aku ingin mengabadikannya. Hanya itu sungguh!"

"Jadi kau tak melakukannya?"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya?"

.

.

.

Eunju melepaskan rambut palsunya sambil menghela napas berat. Ia lelah sungguh. Apalagi ketika ia mulai merasakan perasaan lain pada teman barunya. Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar suka, padahal mereka sama. Kyuhyun tak bersalah tak seharunya ia melibatkannya. Kyuhyun hanya datang di waktu yang salah.

Lalu terlihatlah foto dan potongan koran yang tertempel di dinding.

**Seorang siswi ditemukan meninggal di sebuah bangunan yang belum selesai di "XXXX" High School. Diduga siswi ini tak tahan menjadi gunjingan dan bahan bully teman-teman satu kelasnya, karena tuduhan bahwa dia menjadi perempuan panggilan.**

Eunju menghembuskan napasnya. Amarahnya selalu tersulut lagi. Adiknya satu-satunya yang ia punya di dunia, meninggalkannya karena hal seperti ini. Dan sudah sepatutnya kan mereka mendapat balasannya. Eunju tak sampai membunuh mereka karena masih tahu itu dosa besar, ia hanya ingin mereka merasakan sakit yang sama.

Gosip dan fitnah itu memang sangat berbahaya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada orang yang hobi saling bercerita tentang sesuatu yang tak masuk akal, membuat masalah kecil menjadi besar karena omongan yang dilebih-lebihkan ketika bergosip. Adiknya hanya diantar jemput oleh majikan dimana dia bekerja sebagai pengasuh. Eunju tahu itu dengan pasti karena sepulang sekolah dia juga bekerja di sana sebagai supir.

Mereka hanya orang yang mencoba bekerja dengan benar, tapi tetap saja terkena pitnah. Dan ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena tak tahu kalau adiknya tertekan, adiknya berhasil menyembunyikan semuanya. Ia merasa marah untuk banyak hal.

Lalu teringat lagi wajah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bersalah tapi rasa dendamnya jauh lebih besar. Diam-diam ia meminta maaf dalam hati, karena memanfaatkan Kyuhyun dan pengawalnya untuk jadi alibinya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun digosipkan oleh gadis-gadis yang sama. Gadis-gadis yang membuat adiknya merasa sekolah bagai neraka. Apalagi ketika satu kelas bahkan satu sekolah mulai juga menggosipkannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk sekolah lagi bersama pengawal barunya. Karena dia belum bisa membuktikan apa-apa, ia tak bisa melepaskan Kibum. Ia heran karena sekolah lebih mendung lagi. Dan gadis-gadis itu berkurang lagi. Kalau begitu, sudah jelas Kibum bukan pelakunya.

Lalu siapa?

Otak Kyuhyun jadi pusing sendiri, ia tak mau masuk kelas di saat seperti ini. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman saja, meski ya Eunju pasti sedang belajar. Tapi sesekali dia ingin yang pertama datang. Maka ia keluar dari kelas, untunglah pengawalnya sedang tak ada, mungkin dia kira Kyuhun akan aman di dalam kelas. Maka ia segera melesat ke arah taman.

Setelah sampai dia baru akan mendudukan dirinya, ketika melihat sosok di kejauhan dan ia tahu itu Eunju, sambil tersenyum ia segera beranjak menuju Eunju yang tampak berjalan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia akan mengejutkannya.

Eunju terus berjalan dan ia menerobos tanaman yang merambat di dinding belakang sekolah. Apa dia mau kabur? Dasar anak nakal. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera ikut menerobos. Eunju masih berjalan bergegas melewati sebuah gang. Kyuhyun yang mengikuti berusaha tak menimbulkan suara. Akhinya Eunju sampai di sebuah gerbang rumah kecil. Kyuhyun rasa ini saat yang tepat. Maka ia buru-buru melangkah dan menepuk pundak Eunju keras.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Eunju berbalik refleks dan matanya membulat. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"K..kyu...?"

"Iya... kau berjalan cepat sekali, aku tak bisa mengejarmu kau tahu."

Eunju terlihat serba salah, lalu setelah Kyuhyun perhatikan ada yang aneh dari Eunju. Tapi apa? Kyuhyun belum bisa memutuskan apa.

Sebelum sempat berkata, Eunju menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk, dan kembali belum sempat Kyuhyun melakukan apapun, Eunju mengikat tangannya di kursi. Ini terlalu mengagetkannya. Dia memandang Kyu sayu.

"_Mianhae_... maaf untuk semuanya Kyu..."

"Eunju..."

"Aku janji akan membebaskanmu setelah ini, aku harus menyelesaikannya. Setelah itu aku akan tenang dan tak merasa bersalah lagi."

Eunju membuka lemari dan mengambil sesuatu lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam balik kemeja seragamnya.

i... itu jadi yang berbeda dari dia tadi... dadanya?

Jadi dia? Dia.. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mau meneruskan pikirannya. Bukan Kibum yang tak normal rupanya itu dirinya sendiri.

Eunju lalu duduk agak jauh dari Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu gedung itu adalah tempat adikku bunuh diri. Gedung di mana kita bisa melihat keindahan seluruh kota. Tempat yang harusnya menjadi tempat membahagiakan. Diam-diam dulu dia memperlihatkannya padaku."

Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Gadis-gadis itu tak punya pekerjaan yang lebih baik selain menggunjing, tanpa sadar gunjingannya akan menjadi fitnah besar, yang dampaknya juga besar bagi orang berhati lemah seperti adikku. Dia tak tahan dengan semua gunjingan dan memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya di tempat favoritnya. Aku merasa tak berguna dan hanya bisa menangis membaca buku hariannya."

"Gadis baik dan pintar seperti dia yang harusnya merasakan kebahagiaan masa sekolah malah merasa tertekan setiap harinya dan aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa."

Kyuhyun masih tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Maafkan aku."

Dia mendekat dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangis di pipinya. "Aku tak bermaksud menipumu. Hanya dengan menjadi ini aku bisa masuk ke sana. Dan kebetulan kau yang menemukanku pertama kali."

"Aku akan kembali."

Lalu dia.. Eunju atau entah siapapun namanya pergi. Kyuhyun bahkan tak punya niat sedikit pun untuk kabur, terlalu menyakitkan mendengar semua penuturannya. Ia saja yang seorang lelaki begitu terpukul karena gosip itu, apalagi seorang gadis dengan hati baik. Lalu ketika Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling ia melihat tempelan-tempelan koran dan Kyuhyun beringsut dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah sana.

Tangisnya hanya makin derasa membaca semua berita itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan dia menemukan wajah Kibum. "Kyu? Gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan ketika ikatannya terlepas dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kibum dan menangis tanpa suara. Kibum balas memeluk.

Setelah lama barulah Kyuhyun dibawa dari sana. Dan ia baru tahu cerita lengkapnya selama dalam mobil di perjalanan pulang. Eunju yang ternyata bernama Eunhyuk itu berhasil menuntaskan dendamnya dan ia menyerahkan diri pada polisi dengan sendirinya setelah itu ia meminta untuk menghubungi rumah Kyuhyun, dan Kibum yang kebetulan mendengar perintah yang disampaikan tuannya pada penjaga yang disuruh untuk melepaskannya, memaksa untuk ikut.

"Aku ingin ke sana!"

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dan ia mengerti, maka ia mengarahkan mobil menuju kantor polisi.

.

.

.

Dia pria yang tampan sekaligus cantik dalam saat bersamaan. Pantas bila penyamarannya begitu sempurna. Dia tersenyum sedikit dan menunduk ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, meski aku merasa bodoh karena ternyata aku mencintai seorang _namja_~" kyuhyun mencoba bercanda agar Eunhyuk tak merasa bersalah.

Eunhyuk terkekeh dan berani mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Kau tak marah?"

"Aku akan marah kalau kau sampai membunuh mereka, karena itu takkan menyelesaikan masalah."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu Hyukkie..."

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau boleh mencariku setelah hukumanmu selesai, kita akan jadi sahabat."

Mata Hyukkie berkaca membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan dan beranjak dari kursinya lalu memeluk Hyukkie erat. "Kau boleh bekerja di rumahku. Awas kalau kau tak datang."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sementara itu seorang lain yang melihat dari kaca hanya tersenyum. Kibum tak merasakan sakit lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun lebih memperhatikan orang lain. Ia malah ingin ikut memeluk Hyukkie.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Kibum yang akan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ke kamarku tentu saja."

"Malam ini tidur denganku!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu dan kemudian menutupnya lagi setelah mereka ada di dalam.

"Kau tak takut dengan gosip lagi bahwa kita..."

"Diam kau!"

Kibum terkekeh untuk pertama kalinya setelah lama.

"Aku tahu kau tak begitu. maafkan aku Bummie!"

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dan memegang tangan Kibum yang sedang mengelus rambutnya, tapi ia terkejut ketika Kibum memekik kesakitan. Kening Kibum langsung mengerut, ia segera membuka paksa jas Kibum dan menggulung kemeja tangan Kibum.

"KAU..."

"Maaf..."

"Kau sudah berjanji tak melakukan ini lagi!"

"Aku..."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Baik sudah lupakan saja. Ayo kita tidur sekarang! Aku berjanji takkan percaya lagi pada gosip-gosip murahan itu."

Kibum tersenyum dan bersama mereka berbaring saling bersisian seperti mereka kecil dulu.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari keluargamu. Tapi janji satu hal, tetap bersamaku dan menjadi sahabat sejatiku."

Kibum tersenyum, "Harusnya aku yang memohon seperti itu. Tentu saja, ingat kau segalanya bagiku."

Mereka pun saling tersenyum lalu karena lega tak lama mereka sudah tertidur dan bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Eonnie seperti permintaanmu ini adalah Friendship. Dan ya beginilah alur yang terbayangkan. Tadinya ingin memasukkan adegan berdarah darah. Tapi rupanya aku tak sanggup, aku bukan si maknae yang maniak cerita penuh darah :D hehehe

Moga Angela Han eonnie suka. Dan para readers yang lain, kembali saya ingatkan ini hanya fiksi. Hyuk jadi antagonis di sini hanya fiksi, ibaratnya dia main film dan dapat peran antagonis. I Love him so much, sesekali pengen jadiin dia beda dari karakter-karakter dia di FF saya yang lainnya. Moga tak mengecewakan.

Terimakasih buat yang udah ripiu, semoga semua pertanyaan kalian terjawab di sini : Fitri. Flames (youre the first :*), lyndaariezz, Cand Kyu, leehyunseok99, Augesteca, FiWonKyu0201, Guest (penasaran siapa ini?), amanda wu, Gaemdin (tentu aja masih ingat T.T), Angela Han, SimbaGyuu, , Arit291, Gaemgyu315, Hoseki Sora.

Silakan meripiu bagi yang merasa bahwa FF ini pantas mendapat ripiu ^^


End file.
